


Schlüsselszenen

by theskew



Category: Tatort
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Er war kurz davor, in seinem Wandkalender nachzusehen, als es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel.Der 14. Februar. Valentinstag. Natürlich.Oh nein.(zum Post auf livejournal)





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** P6  
>  **POV:** Thiel  
>  **Genre:** est. rel., Fluff, Slash  
>  **Handlung:** Valentinstag eben... Und Bezug aufs St.-Pauli-Spiel von letztem Sonntag. Ich alter Romantiker.  
>  **Warnungen:** Höchstwahrscheinlich OoC...  
>  **Länge:** ca. 2000 Wörter  
>  **Beta:** ohne, _if you couldn't tell..._  
>  **Originalpostingdatum:** 14.02.2017  
>  **A/N:** Irgendwie ist mir am 14. wohl entfallen, dass ich meine Geschichten ja nicht nur auf livejournal, sondern auch auf AO3 poste... Deshalb jetzt etwas verspätet. Aber immerhin. : >

 

 

„Kommst du noch mit rüber?“, fragte Boerne, als sie gerade dabei waren, ihre jeweiligen Wohnungstüren aufzuschließen.

  
„Och...“ Thiel drehte sich zu ihm um und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Heute nicht, ja? Ich bin wirklich müde...“ Er seufzte. „Morgen?“  
  
„Aber... ich dachte, wir könnten noch gemeinsam kochen?“ Boerne klang hoffnungsvoll. „Ich habe ein schönes Rezept gefunden, Spaghetti Carbonara, das geht schnell und schmeckt gut. Und-“  
  
„Boerne...“  
  
„Und wie es der Zufall so will, habe ich offenbar das letzte Spiel von diesem... deinem Fußballverein aufgenommen. Das von Sonntag. Wenn ich richtig liege, kennst du das noch nicht, oder?“  
Zum Ende hin hatte der Unterton in Boernes Stimme eine bittende, fast schon flehende Note angenommen, und das war so ungewohnt und klang zeitgleich so hoffend, dass Thiel auf der Stelle von Schuldgefühlen überrollt wurde.  
Aber er war wirklich müde. Es war nun mal ein langer Tag gewesen. Und so gerne er auch den Abend mit Boerne und dem Spiel verbringen würde, heute konnte er sich schlicht und ergreifend einfach nicht mehr dazu aufraffen.  
  
„Morgen, ja?“ Vorsichtig trat er an Boerne heran und küsste ihn entschuldigend. „Ich will heute wirklich nur noch schlafen...“  
  
Boerne resignierte.  
„Okay“, murmelte er und klang dabei so enttäuscht, dass Thiel es sich beinahe doch noch anders überlegt hätte. Aber dann drängte sich die Aussicht auf ein warmes Bett zurück in sein Bewusstsein.  
Schnell drückte er Boerne noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er sich von ihm löste, ihm eilig eine gute Nacht wünschte und dann in seiner Wohnung verschwand.

 

 

*

  
  
Es dauerte nur Minuten, bis Thiel sich umgezogen hatte und sich endlich die Decke über den Kopf ziehen konnte.  
Endlich.  
  
Eigentlich war er sich sicher gewesen, dass er einschlafen würde, sobald sein Ohr das Kissen berührte, aber jetzt lag er doch irgendwie wach und dachte über Boernes Verhalten nach.  
  
Das Spiel aufgenommen.  
Zufällig.  
Pff.  
Boerne hatte schon recht damit, dass er das Spiel noch nicht gesehen hatte. Aber diese Schlussfolgerung war nicht gerade schwer, Thiel war seit Sonntag nämlich mal wieder dabei, sämtliche Nachrichtenquellen vehement zu meiden, um sich das Ergebnis nicht vorweg zu nehmen. Dass das auffällig war, war ihm selber klar.  
Aber warum, warum zur Hölle nahm Boerne ein Fußballspiel auf, wo er doch wusste, dass Thiel das selber aufgenommen hatte? Und, was noch viel verwirrender war, warum wollte Boerne besagtes Spiel auch noch mit ihm ansehen? Das war das erste Mal seit... nicht erst seit dem Beginn ihrer Beziehung, sondern seit sie sich überhaupt kannten, dass der Professor so etwas wie Interesse am Fußball zeigte. Und egal wie sehr Thiel auch hin und her überlegte, er kam einfach auf keine zufriedenstellende Lösung.  
  
Ein lautes Piepsen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und es dauerte zwei Sekunden, bis er seinen Handyklingelton erkannt hatte. Ergeben quälte er sich aus dem Bett und fand sein Handy in dem Moment in seiner Jackentasche, in dem das Klingeln abrupt stoppte.  
Aufgelegt.  
Na sowas.  
  
Naja. Wenn es wichtig gewesen war, würde derjenige sicher ein zweites Mal anrufen.  
  
Langsam trottete er zurück in sein Schlafzimmer, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und starrte das Handy an, in der Erwartung, gleich einen Anruf entgegen nehmen zu müssen, aber es passierte nichts. Stattdessen leuchtete ihm neben der Uhrzeit (19:47 Uhr, unerwartet früh) auch das Datum entgegen und fing seinen Blick ein.  
14\. Februar.  
Irgendetwas war doch mit diesem Datum.  
Das dumpfe Gefühl, etwas Wichtiges vergessen zu haben, machte sich in ihm breit.  
  
14\. Februar.  
Was war heute denn nur für ein Tag?  
  
Er war kurz davor, in seinem Wandkalender nachzusehen, als es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel.  
Der 14. Februar.  
Valentinstag.  
Natürlich.  
  
Oh nein.  
  
  
Verzweifelt schlug er sich die Hände vors Gesicht.  
Boernes Verhalten stand jetzt in einem ganz anderen Licht als vorher. So ein verdammter Mist!  
  
Eilig riss er seinen Kleiderschrank auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem einigermaßen angemessenen Pullover.  
  
Wie hatte er denn den Valentinstag vergessen können? Vor allem weil Boerne und er doch erst letztens darüber geredet hatten...  
Gut, ihre Unterhaltung hatte sich eigentlich nur darum gedreht, dass Thiel den Valentinstag _wirklich_ nicht mochte und dass Boerne auch kein großer Fan war. Und dann hatten sie beschlossen, besagten Tag einfach wie jeden anderen Tag auch zu gestalten und nichts Außergewöhnliches zu unternehmen.  
Irgendwie musste er das Datum dann durch diesen Entschluss verdrängt haben.  
  
Endlich hatte er einen Pullover gefunden, den er mochte und der passend war. Schnell streifte er sich das Kleidungsstück über den Kopf und verhedderte sich prompt in den Knöpfen, die am Kragen angebracht waren.  
Er befreite sich erfolgreich auf dem Weg ins Bad, wo er nur noch schnell seine Haare wieder in eine einigermaßen ordentliche Form brachte, bevor er Hals über Kopf in Richtung Nachbarwohnung aufbrach.

 

 

*

  
  
„Ich wusste, dass du doch noch kommst“, empfing Boerne ihn, aber das erleichterte Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht sagte etwas anderes.  
  
„Netter Aufzug“, antwortete Thiel, und dieses Mal war es nicht ironisch gemeint. Boerne hatte seinen Anzug gegen ein enges T-Shirt und eine noch viel engere dunkle Jeans eingetauscht – hatte dieser Mann eigentlich nur enge Klamotten? – und sah einfach unfassbar gut darin aus.  
Trotzdem verdrehte Boerne die Augen.  
Thiel folgte ihm in die Wohnung. „Das war ernst gemeint“, brummte er.

 

 

*

  
  
Es war trotz Thiels unterdrückter Müdigkeit ein wundervoller Abend geworden. Das Kochen war etwas chaotischer abgelaufen als ursprünglich geplant, aber er hatte beweisen können, dass es durchaus Bereiche gab, in denen er geschickter war als der große Professor Karl-Friedrich Boerne – wie zum Beispiel beim Kochen.  
  
_„Butter schaumig schlagen“, hatte Boerne geschnaubt. „Hier, das steht so im Rezept. Wie schlägt man denn bitte Butter schaumig?“_  
_Er war aus allen Wolken gefallen, als Thiel gelacht hatte. Daraus waren dann ein „Bitte, Herr Kommissar, dann machen Sie das doch“ und ein beleidigter Professor resultiert, aber nachdem Thiel deutlich gemacht hatte, dass auch er nicht so recht wusste, wie man Butter denn nun schaumig bekam, hatte sich dessen Stimmung recht schnell wieder ins Positive gekehrt._  
 _Gemeinsam hatten sie dann herausgefunden, dass man dafür zunächst_ flüssige _Butter brauchte, was wiederum das Problem mit sich gebracht hatte, dass die Nudeln bereits kochten und die Butter frisch aus dem Kühlschrank nicht gerade die ideale Konsistenz hatte. Thiel hatte dann kurzerhand eine kleine Schale genommen und diese mit der Butter ins kochende Nudelwasser gehängt, um sie zum Schmelzen zu bringen, wodurch sie die Soße doch noch rechtzeitig fertig bekommen hatten._  
_„Die Soße wartet auf die Nudeln, nicht umgekehrt“, hatte Boerne noch loswerden müssen. Thiel hatte das einfach mal nicht als Regel, sondern als Lob aufgefasst, immerhin hatten sie das ja geschafft._  
  
Nach dem Essen, das wirklich ausgezeichnet geschmeckt hatte, waren sie dann tatsächlich auf Boernes Sofa umgezogen und hatten sich das Fußballspiel angeschaut. Also, Thiel hatte sich das Spiel angeschaut – Boerne hatte während der ersten Halbzeit mehr auf Thiel als auf den Fernseher geachtet. Und in der zweiten Halbzeit war er dann mit dem Kopf auf Thiels Schoß gelandet und hatte sich von ihm durch die Haare streichen lassen – eine Dreiviertelstunde lang. Ohne sich auch nur ein einziges Mal über das Spiel zu beschweren.  
Und dass St. Pauli gewonnen hatte und damit nicht mehr auf dem Abstiegsplatz stand, machte den Abend für Thiel auch nicht unbedingt schlechter.

 

 

*

  
  
Das Spiel war schon längst vorbei und der Fernseher wieder ausgeschaltet, aber sie saßen trotzdem noch aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Sofa, genossen einfach ihre gegenseitige Gesellschaft und zumindest Thiel konnte kaum noch die Augen offen halten, als plötzlich wieder Leben in Boerne kam.  
Mit den Worten „Warte, bleib sitzen, ich habe noch etwas für dich!“ sprang er auf und verschwand schneller aus dem Wohnzimmer, als Thiel überhaupt antworten konnte. Folgsam blieb er einfach an Ort und Stelle sitzen, auch wenn es ihn störte, dass die fremde Körperwärme fehlte.  
  
Nur Sekunden später saß Boerne bereits wieder neben ihm und hielt ihm eine kleine Schachtel hin.  
  
„Ich dachte, wir schenken uns nichts?“, fragte Thiel zögerlich nach. Das war sein letzter Stand gewesen und jetzt hatte Boerne doch etwas für ihn.  
Andererseits hatten sie auch festgelegt, dass sie den Valentinstag wie jeden anderen Tag auch verbringen wollten und das war ja nun auch nicht wirklich der Fall gewesen.  
  
„Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit. Los, nun mach schon auf!“  
  
Thiel zögerte. War es nicht immer so, dass, je kleiner die Verpackung, desto wertvoller das Geschenk war? Bei ihm war es jedenfalls bisher immer so gewesen. In Schachteln dieser Größe hatte er meistens Schmuck für Susanne verschenkt – für jemand anderen hatte er bisher noch nichts in dieser Größenordnung gehabt.  
Er drehte die kleine Kiste in den Händen.  
Schmuck war eigentlich auszuschließen, Boerne würde ihm sicher keine Perlenkette schenken. Aber was sonst-  
  
Ringe.  
  
Ringe kamen in solchen kleinen Verpackungen.  
  
Boerne würde doch nicht etwa...  
  
  
Angespannt klappte er die Schachtel auf. Zum Vorschein kam... ein Schlüssel.  
Thiel kannte diesen Schlüssel. Er sah aus wie der zu Thiels Wohnungstür, hatte nur einen kleinen Unterschied im Bart.  
  
Boernes Wohnungsschlüssel.  
  
Ungläubig und ein wenig überwältigt hob er die Augen und begegnete Boernes Blick.  
  
„Ich will nicht, dass du immer wieder gehst“, begann Boerne leise; in seinen Augen war deutlich das pure Glück zu sehen. „Ich will dich bei mir haben. Ich will neben dir einschlafen und neben dir aufwachen, mit dir zusammen essen und kochen und mich meinetwegen morgens um die Dusche streiten. Das soll nicht mehr nur temporär sein, bis wir dann doch wieder in getrennten Wohnungen verschwinden.“  
Er lächelte.  
„Zieh bei mir ein.“  
  
Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, Thiel konnte nicht antworten. Dafür war er war viel zu überwältigt.  
Stattdessen zog er Boerne an sich und legte sämtliche Emotionen, die gerade durch ihn hindurch schossen, in den Kuss.  
Auch nachdem sie sich wieder gelöst hatten, hielt Thiel ihn in dieser Position. Boerne streichelte ihm sanft durch die Haare.  
  
„Ich dusche abends“, flüsterte Thiel nach einer Weile.  
  
Er spürte Boernes Lächeln mehr, als dass er es sah.

 

 

*

  
  
„Bleibst du heute Nacht hier?“ Boernes Augen blickten ihn hoffnungsvoll an.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht...“ Thiel wollte. Thiel wollte so gerne. „Ich muss morgen früh raus.“  
  
„Ich doch auch.“ Boerne lächelte. „Ich bringe dich auch zur Arbeit. Hm?“ Sanft griff er nach Thiels Hand und zog ihn an sich. „Bitte.“  
  
Thiel wusste, dass sein letzter Rest Widerstand spätestens jetzt, mit diesem intensiven Blick aus Boernes Augen, zu Staub zerfallen war. Vorsichtig streckte er sich ein Stückchen und drückte dem Professor einen zaghaften Kuss auf die Lippen.  
  
„Okay“, flüsterte er.

 

 

*

  
  
Sie hatten es geschafft, sich, ohne groß miteinander zu kollidieren, in Rekordzeit bettfertig zu machen. So langsam war das auch wirklich nötig gewesen, denn sonderlich lange hätte Thiel sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten können.  
Boerne hielt einladend eine Ecke der Bettdecke hoch und Thiel kam der Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach.  
Das Bett war wundervoll warm und weich und dass Boerne sich in genau diesem Moment beinahe katzenhaft an ihn kuschelte, trug auch nicht gerade dazu bei, dass Thiel sich unwohl fühlte. Ganz im Gegenteil.  
  
„Fröhlichen Valentinstag“, hauchte Boerne und strich Thiel sanft über die Wange, bevor er ihn küsste. Einmal, zweimal. Dreimal.  
Thiel konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal eine solche innere Ruhe gespürt hatte. Diese allumfassende Zufriedenheit, so ein bedingungsloses Glück, das kannte er sonst nur von... ja, vom Meer, von Besuchen in seiner Heimat. Zum Kraft tanken.  
  
Es war das Gefühl, irgendwo angekommen zu sein.  
  
Nein, nicht irgendwo. An einem ganz besonderen Ort.  
  
Bedingungsloses Glück eben.  
  
  
Und während Boerne, den Kopf auf Thiels Brust liegend, bereits leise vor sich hin schnarchte und auch Thiel schon beinahe in Morpheus‘ Arme gesunken war, fiel ihm auf, dass er gar nicht wirklich auf Boernes Geschenk reagiert hatte. Er hatte offiziell weder abgelehnt noch zugestimmt.  
  
Aber eigentlich war er sich sicher, dass Boerne seine Antwort auch so verstanden hatte.


End file.
